


By the Will of the Almighty

by AZalmega



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Humor, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZalmega/pseuds/AZalmega
Summary: After her latest appearance, and subsequent locker incident, the latest rendition of the countless times stuffed inside that ungodly pile of human waste, Taylor had enough. She, Taylor Hebert, is fed up with being abused by a fandom who don't deserve her best when they just want her worst. Instead of relenting like a good girl, she seeks help from a greater power. She found an unlikely ally who can give her the just life she deserves.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	By the Will of the Almighty

Crack warning. You have been warned.  
  
  
Being Taylor is suffering. Beware 4th wall break.  
  


**By the Will of the Almighty**

Eden Edition:

  
After her latest appearance, and subsequent locker incident, the latest rendition of the countless times stuffed inside that ungodly pile of human waste, Taylor had enough. She, Taylor Hebert, is fed up with being abused by a fandom who don't deserve her best when they just want her worst. Instead of relenting like a good girl, she seeks help from a greater power. She found an unlikely ally who can give her the just life she deserves.  
  
Taylor: "Almighty Eden, beacon of mankind and champion of monster capes, can I get a break?"  
  
Eden: "May I. Period."  
  
Taylor: ". . . What?”  
  
Eden: “A common error among your lifeforms. It is not _can_ , but _may_. No, you **may** not. Period."  
  
Taylor: "Don’t I deserve less sufferings and traumas? Don’t I get a break!?”  
  
Eden: “Fewer. Period."  
  
Taylor: ". . . What?”  
  
Eden: “ _Fewer_ , not _less_. Unlike the latter, I can count them. Your fate is determined by your creator and the rabid fanbase who insist on your endless torments. They considered it adorable. Period."  
  
Taylor: ". . .”  
  
Eden: “I wonder what do they have to say for themselves? Question mark?"  
  
Eden finished her sentence, looking directly at you. ( ಠ_ಠ )

Scion Edition:

  
Landing near a park somewhere in New York, Taylor greets the golden man rescuing a cat from a tree. He didn't respond. Since he didn't respond to verbal communication, Taylor channels her plea through her mind, hoping it would reach the savior of mankind.  
  
Taylor's sanity: "Almighty Scion, defender of mankind and champion of cats, can I get a brea-"  
  
Scion: "Does Panacea get a break?"  
  
Taylor's sanity: "Bu-"  
  
Scion: "Does the Endbringers get a break?"  
  
Taylor's sanity: "Aren't they evi-"  
  
Scion: "Does Contessa get a break?"  
  
Taylor's sanity: "Who i-"  
  
Scion: "Sure, _you_ can get a break, _they_ can get a break, _I_ can get a break! How about we _ALL_ get a break!?"  
  
**Gold Morning** arrives ahead of schedule.  
  
Taylor never got her break.


End file.
